


Hot diggity dog, it is fuckin' Christmas

by Konfessor2U



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blow Jobs, Candy Canes, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: Christmas advent ficlets.Some general, some explicit.So.... I've tragically fallen behind on this and I'm not sure if I'll ever make it up. I feel like a failure, but this December murdered me. Where did my bloody time go? I'm sorry.





	1. Candy Canes

It was a school night but they allowed Carl to stay up late and watch TV with them. He was laying on the floor with his head propped up in his hands, full attention on the screen. Rick and Negan were lounging on the couch together. Negan’s attention _was_ on the television until he felt Rick wiggle his toes under his thigh. When he looked over at his husband, he was shocked to see such a blatantly seductive face, especially in the presence of their son. Even though he knew Carl was not paying them any mind, he was still hesitant as he wrapped a large hand around Rick’s ankle, fingernails gently scratching up into the coarse leg hair of his calf.

Rick was sucking on a candy cane, skillfully wrapping his tongue around the end. His eyes never broke contact with Negan’s as he slipped the candy cane as far in his mouth as he could before slowly drawing it out with a pop. Rick smiled triumphantly when Negan squeezed his ankle, hard. His gaze shifted to Carl on the floor as to say, _are you fucking crazy, Rick?_ Rick ignored the look and bit his bottom lip, knowing he was being a tease, but fucking loving the effect he was having on his husband.

Rick carried on sucking on the candy cane, and Negan tried his hardest to pay attention to the TV show. It was twice as difficult to ignore him when a foot pushed into his lap, socked toes tracing the outline of his half hard dick under the blanket. Negan's mind had gone all fuzzy and he let his head drop back onto the couch cushions. He kept quiet, even as his hips moved in tiny circles against Rick’s foot under the blanket.

He distantly acknowledged hearing the closing credits song of the show they were watching, and he snapped back to the present, ready to be alone with Rick.

He clapped loudly, startling Carl. “Right, kiddo, time for bed.” He shoved Rick’s feet away and toed at Carl’s leg to get him moving.

“But dad…”

“No ‘buts’. We let you stay up late enough. Get upstairs and brush your teeth.”

Carl challenged Negan with a glare, not unlike the glare he gets from Rick sometimes, but lucky for him, he is immune to it now.

“Upstairs. Now.” He pointed to the staircase, and gave him his own firm look of authority. Carl sulked, but he obeyed, dragging his feet dramatically the whole way.

A couple moments later, they heard Judith cry from her room. Negan stood quickly, adjusting himself in his sweatpants. He was still half hard and he needed a second to collect himself. “I’ll see what she needs, and make sure he gets to bed.”

Negan bent down to kiss Rick deeply, earning him a needy groan. He tasted sugary and pepperminty. Negan held Rick’s head in his hands a little roughly, and licked into his mouth even deeper.

“You fucking. Little. Cock tease.” His grip tightened around Rick’s neck briefly, and Rick looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes, desperate for whatever Negan was ready to give him. “When I get back down here, I’m going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours, since you like sucking on things so much.”

Negan made good on his promise about 10 minutes later when he came down the stairs, already tearing his shirt off over his head. Rick smoothly slid from the couch on to his knees and he immediately pulled down Negan’s sweatpants. The man was fully hard again and Rick couldn’t resist a slow, careful lick from his balls all the way to the tip, focusing on the sensitive spot just under the head. Rick moaned as he lapped at the precum dripping at the tip.

“Fuck, baby. You just couldn’t wait to get my dick in your mouth, could you?” Negan gripped two hands in Rick’s hair and guided his dick into his mouth. Rick took it well, not gagging at all, and Negan could feel him swallow around him every time he thrust forward. He was encouraged to fuck into him by Rick gripping his ass and pulling him closer with every move.

It didn’t take very long until he was spilling into Rick’s mouth, his hips stuttering in an irregular pattern as Rick milked him for every last drop. When Rick finally pulled away, he licked his lips and smiled up at Negan, looking a little love drunk. He hauled up his husband, he kissed him fiercely, enjoying the taste of himself on Rick's lips.

“Oh, I’m going to make you feel so good tonight. You are so good at that, Rick. My little cock sucking slut of a husband.” Rick nodded, still in a daze and still so, so turned on. Negan bent to pick up the left-over candy cane and popped the whole thing in his mouth, sucking wetly and lewdly. “Come on up, babe. I wanna taste you too.” And with that, he skipped up the steps leaving Rick to follow him to their bedroom.


	2. For Lori and Lucille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering lost loved ones during the holidays

They had twice the amount of Christmas decorations this year, considering it was their first Christmas together and Negan had brought over all his stuff. He hadn’t moved in yet, officially, but he might as well have since he sleeps at Rick’s more often than not, and helps him with the kids and the up keep of the house.

Carl was having a blast going through all the boxes, picking things out and deciding where they should go. Rick was tasked with placing lights on the tree. In Negan’s opinion, he was doing a terrible job, but he had to focus on artfully hanging the garland and stockings over the fireplace mantel. With Christmas music playing in the background, and the quiet company of each other, it really felt like a family. Every once in a while, Negan and Rick would make eye contact and smile stupidly at each other.

“I made something at school yesterday. Can I put in on the tree?”

“Yeah, of course, Carl.” Rick mussed Carl’s hair up, which he clearly hated and Carl grumbled putting it all back in place. It was getting too long. Carl took the steps up to his bedroom two at the time, and came running back down just seconds later. He showed them a fragile looking ornament made from tissue paper, silver and gold pipe cleaners, and a ton of gold glitter. It was an angel.

“For mom.” Carl said softly. Rick felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Negan was behind him in a flash rubbing soft circles on his lower back.

“It’s beautiful, Carl. She would love it.” Rick scooped him into a big hug after Carl hung the angel front and center on their tree.

Negan dropped a quick kiss to Rick’s lips and turned to dig through one of his old boxes. “I think I might have one too.” He pulled out a delicate, white, ceramic angel ornament with a gold metallic cord and put it on the branch next to Carl’s paper angel.

“Her name was Lucille.” Negan smiled fondly at the angels on the tree, lost for a moment in the memory of her. It had been 6 years without her already, but every year during the holidays, the loss felt fresh again, raw.

He jolted when Carl took his hand and squeezed it. “I’m sorry you lost someone you love.”

Negan smiled down at Carl and pulled Rick in close to his side. “Thanks, buddy, you too. I’ve got you guys though. I’m think I’m pretty lucky actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry


	3. A sad day for drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas season brings out bad memories for some. Rick meets a drunk Negan and attempts to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcoholism, and unhealthy coping mechanisms. Read with caution.

Rick knocked back the dregs of his second beer and waved to the bartender to order a third. With his history, he really shouldn’t be drinking but he was off tomorrow and the kids were with his parents, so why not enjoy his night out getting plastered trying to forget how fucking pathetic he was? Carl had been fighting a lot with him lately, lashing out and ignoring everything he said. Lori would have known how to handle him. Hell, it was her death that was pushing them apart. Carl blamed him for it and Rick was feeling defeated.

A sudden crash from the right of him made him nearly drop his drink. A man, tall and slim, dressed in a leather jacket and red scarf lay on the floor groaning. It was clear that he was so drunk that he could hardly see straight. The table was tipped over next to him, a beer spilled all over himself, wetting his hair and white t-shirt under the jacket. The man turned on his side and punched the table top, actually cracking it, and splitting his knuckles open at the same time.

“Fuckin’ son of a fuckin’ bitch. Shit.” His swearing dissolved into mumbling and slurred words.

Most of the patrons in the bar were ignoring the man. No one seemed concerned for this guy at all. The bartender caught Rick watching him as he struggled to stand up. He was trying to right the table but it kept falling, as one of the legs had broken when he fell on it.

“Is he going to be ok?” Rick was kind of worried for the guy, especially since no one else seemed to give a damn.

“Yeah, he’ll be ok. It’s about time I call him his nightly ‘cab’. The police.”

“Glenn, my man. I spilled my fucking drink.” The man gave him a dashing, wide smile. The kind of smile that gets him things he wanted. Except for today.

“Not a chance, Negan.” Glenn was turning to the phone, ready to dial.

"Does he have family?" It really wasn't any of his business.

"He doesn't have anyone, not since Lucille died." Rick's heart ached for him.

“Wait. I can take him. You don’t have to call the police.” Rick had no idea why he volunteered himself, but something about this guy drew him in. He didn’t tell Glenn that he worked for the Sheriff’s department.

“That’s big of you.” Glenn said, but what he really meant was, _you are fucking crazy._ He dropped the phone back on its charger and shook his head, scribbling an address on a napkin before going to the end of the bar to serve someone else.

Rick hauled Negan up from where he had fallen over again, and the taller man whirled around to face him. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, man. What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He ripped his arm out of Rick’s hand.

“Taking you home before Glenn calls the cops on you.” Rick shoved him toward the exit.

“Well, ain’t that fucking sweet, you’re takin’ me home. What’s your name, darlin’?” Rick rolled his eyes and guided him to his car.

“It’s Rick. Get in.” Negan, for all his attitude followed directions well enough, climbing in and letting Rick slam the door shut behind him.

Once Rick was on his way and following the GPS on his phone to the address Glenn gave him, he risked a glance at the stranger in the passenger seat. Negan was staring at him, smiling widely, that same smile from before. It was a bit creepy.

“You get drunk like this every night?” Rick asked him seriously.

Negan snorted. “Fuck you.” He was still grinning though. “Who are you anyway?”

Rick pulled over at Negan house and put his car into park. “Someone who was right about where you are, a year or so ago.”

“Well, shit.” Negan dropped the charming smile, and closed his eyes. That sat in silence.

“I know it ain’t my place to say. I can just see better than some when someone needs help.” Negan swallowed audibly and looked over to Rick, expression raw and exposed. “Give me your phone.” Again, Negan obeyed and watched as Rick entered his number and texted himself. “If you can remember this in the morning, call me. We can talk about it.”

Nodded slowly. “Why?”

“I need a little support too. Maybe this could work.” Negan nodded again, looking pensive. He climbed out of the car and waved to Rick as he stumbled up the path to his house.


	4. Ribbons, Bows, and Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You already know where the bow is going.

As soon as Rick opened the front door, he saw Negan standing in the middle of the living room completely naked. Well, mostly naked. There was one large red bow tied around his cock, trailing ends curling down and brushing his thighs. All of the Christmas lights were on, casting a soft glow on his long and lean body, and it truly left Rick speechless.

“Hey, baby.” Negan drawled, stalking seductively over to his husband. As he got closer, Rick noticed the little gold strands of tinsel, all over him. It was draped over every part of him where it would stay put, in his hair, over his ears, on his shoulders, and even a few thin pieces clung to his pert nipples, and of course it was artfully draped over his dick, highlighting the bow.

“What are you up to?” Rick asked, smiling and pulling him in by the neck for a kiss. He pulled away when a piece of tinsel fell from Negan’s hair and tickled his nose. Reaching up he ran his hands through the salt and pepper hair to knock all the tinsel away.

“Mmmm, nothing.” Negan pushed his head into Rick’s touch, practically purring at being stroked. His hips hitched forward slightly when Rick’s thumbs dug into the sensitive spots behind his ears.

“Doesn’t look like nothin’,” Rick grinned, enjoying the moan that was the result of running his hands down the front of his chest, thumbs catching on hard nipples. “Guess I get to open my gift early this year.” Negan was panting as Rick’s hands got closer to his gift-wrapped cock, fingers trailing through the soft hair leading downwards.

“Rick, please,” Negan’s head dropped forward to Rick’s shoulder as Rick very, very slowly pulled the ends of the bow to untie it. When it came loose they both let out a breath they were holding, and Negan’s cock twitched enthusiastically. Rick teased one slow stroke of his finger over the dripping tip of Negan’s cock, rubbing the wetness just under the head.

A few more moments they stood close, neither of them moving, simply sharing the air between them, hot with intent. Finally, Rick snapped to it, stepping back to rip off his clothes, trying to match Negan’s nakedness. Once he was fully naked, they fell to the couch together, kissing and rutting together like teenagers.

“You are so fucking sexy,” Negan groaned, grabbing two handfuls of Rick's lush ass.

Laughing, he pulled away slightly, looking Negan squarely in the eye. “I’m sexy? Don’t tell me you had no clue what you looked like when you wrapped yourself up for me. You knew.” Rick ground his hips down against Negan's hard on. “I want you to fuck me, please.”

Negan nodded and slapped his ass. “Kneel up, baby, I’m going to fuck you over the back of the couch. I’ve been so hard all afternoon waiting for you to get home.”

“Yeah, yeah.” It was all Rick could manage as he shifted into position. He startled slightly at the soft touch of ribbon to his throat.

Negan bent to his ear. “This ok, babe?”

“Fucking hell yes. Please.” The ribbon tightened down on his neck as Negan slapped his ass again.

“You need me to fuck you open with my fingers first?” Rick shook his head and moaned. “Good.” It was the only warning before Rick felt spit slicked fingers swipe over his hole and then he was pushing in, slowly at first. “Shit, you feel good.”

Rick nodded and moaned even louder, encouraging Negan to fuck him hard and fast. He did just that, setting a quick pace, the sounds of their slapping skin and filthy moans filling the room.

“Fuck, Rick. I’m going to come, babe.”

Rick whimpered a little, his vision starting to go blurry at the edges from the lack of oxygen. He felt Negan’s thrusts get harder and harder and finally one last thrust, he could feel the release, Negan’s cock pulsing inside of him. At the same time, Negan let go of the ribbon around his neck and as soon as Rick gasped a full breath of air, he started to come as well.

They slumped down to the floor together, catching their breathe. “Negan, you are so bad.” Rick was giggling. "Definitely on the naughty list."

“Me? You’re the one moaning like a fucking whore for it.” Negan wrapped Rick up in his arms, burying his nose in his neck. “And I fucking love it.”


	5. Fresh Cut Pine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tradition.

“I told you that we should have just taken the damn truck. This is stupid.” Negan said again for the one hundredth time. He shoved at the sled’s front end, attempting to dislodge it from the deep mud. He was grunting with the effort with minimal gain.

“It’s tradition. We have to.” Rick explained, again. The horse pulling the large sled whinnied in agreement. Negan shook his head, irritated, cold, and tired, but so in love with Rick that he would do anything for him, even if it meant dragging a 7 foot fresh cut pine tree over a mile of snowy, muddy ground back to the cabin.

“Carl is too old for this shit.” Negan patted the horse’s rump. “And you don’t know any better, Mack.” The horse made another noise, in disagreement this time.

“Judith is getting old enough now to understand Christmas, I want her to have the same experiences and memories that Carl did.” Rick pushed one last time and the blades of the sled came free from the mud with an awful sucking sound. The horse moved forward a few strides before stopping again to wait for his people. “It’s important.” Rick stood his ground, with his hands on his waist, and a look squared at Negan that meant he wasn't going to compromise on this.

“I know it is, Rick.” Negan took Rick’s face in his hands and kissed him sweetly. All of his irritation disappeared immediately. “I guess it is hard for me sometimes to understand why it means so much to you. Your kids are lucky to have such a cool dad that tries so hard to keep the magic in Christmas. It’s probably because my parents didn’t give a shit that I’m a grumpy Grinch.”

“You aren’t grumpy. And they love you too. We are lucky to have you.”

“Shut up, that’s my line.”

“Are you two done now? The sled is moving again, let’s go! It’s freezing out here.” Carl’s voice ripped them from their sweet, private moment. He walked his horse closer to them, leading Negan’s along as well, with Judith bundled up in a puffy snowsuit sitting in front of him in the saddle, a tiny helmet on her head.

“Well, you could have come down here to help us, you know?” Negan took the reins of his horse from Carl’s hands, and mounted into the saddle, trying to ignore just how cold the leather was on his ass.

“I’m holding Judith, and your horse.” Negan could feel the eye roll from his seat.

“Enough, guys.” Rick mounted the horse pulling the sled with their Christmas tree, and started off towards the cabin again. “Let’s go home.” Negan and Carl shared a small smile despite all the teasing, and followed behind Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short. Sorry. :/


	6. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Jesus get married, Love Actually style. Kind of.

The air was crisp and dry around them, and every guest was given matching hats, scarves, and mittens to wear during the ceremony. That was Negan’s idea, which surprised Rick more than anything. The man really had a knack for planning weddings, and he proved it after he selected the most beautiful, snow covered, mountain view site for the ceremony. The surprise band and choir as Daryl and Jesus walked back down the aisle together as newlyweds was Negan’s idea too. Of course the surprise was mostly for Jesus, Daryl already knew about it and was just happy to be married to his love of 4 years. He even cut his hair for the occasion.

Once Jesus and Daryl were pulling away in the horse drawn sleigh, another one of Negan’s ideas, the guests started to file away toward the large heated event tent for the dinner. They stayed behind to talk to people as they left. Maggie joked with them that she couldn’t believe a rough and tough guy like Negan could come up with such beautiful ideas, but it was genuine and she left them with a big knowing smile on her face.

Eventually, they were the only two left and they stood there grinning at each other like idiots. Negan grabbed the ear flaps of Rick’s hat and pulled him close, their breath clouding up the space between them.

“You really worked some magic here today.” Rick was smiling, his nose and cheeks were blushed red from the cold, making his blue eyes stand out even more.

“Mmmhmm, I did.” Negan just smiled.

“This place is gorgeous. And the snow, it looks like Christmas magic.” Rick was looking around at all the decorations. The arch at the end of the aisle framed the valley and mountains behind it, the wooden trellis was lit with white Christmas lights, and adorned with snow covered branches and vines.

“Will you marry me?” Negan whispered to Rick, lips barely touching, noses gently nudging each other.

Rick let out a gasp, then laughed nervously in a way that betrayed that he was totally surprised by the proposal. He nodded and pulled Negan in for a kiss.

“Yes, Negan. I’ll marry you.”


	7. Igloo

Negan sipped his morning coffee and examined the perfectly constructed igloo out in the front yard. They had moved north for Negan’s job offer, now also enjoying the infamous nor'easters that dumped inches of snow on them regularly. It also put them closer to Rick’s sister who had moved north a long time ago. It was convenient for them, as she could watch them sometimes, which is where the kids were today.

“How did the kids know how to make that?” Negan was impressed but equally confused. Before moving from Atlanta, he couldn’t remember them even having seen snow, not even on vacations.

“I think the neighbor’s kids helped them.” Rick announced from the other room.

“It looks perfect.” Negan started pulling on his boots, and gathering blankets from the closest.

Rick’s head poked around the corner. “Perfect for what?”

Negan simply winked and made his way out front to the igloo and crawled in the little opening, barely big enough for an adult. Inside the sound was muted, and it was actually not as cold as he expected. He pushed the blankets down to cover the snow on the floor of the igloo and laid on his back, head pillowed on his hands.

Predictably, Rick’s head appeared in the opening to the igloo, smiling when he saw Negan patting at the space next to him.

“Come here, baby. Let’s melt this thing with some dirty, hot sex.” Rick laughed loudly and crawled in to snuggle up close.

“It actually isn’t too cold in here. It’s weird.” His fingers wandered up under Negan’s shirt, toying with his nipples, hard from the cold. Rick was moving slow, taking his time, eventually wiggling his hand down Negan’s pants to stroke him to hardness, reveling in the moans and needy thrusts of his hips. “You should fuck me hard. Please fuck me.” Rick begged, pulling his pants and boots off and lying flat on his back, opening his legs invitingly. “I’m still wet from last night. Been reminding me of you all morning.”

“Oh fuck, you are naughty.” They kissed, a filthy, desperate claim to each other. For the sake of keeping himself warm, Negan only pulled his cock out of his fly,   
his pants only slightly pulled down his hips. He pushed into his lover, easy and smooth. “Shit, you feel amazing.” Rick moaned loudly in agreement.

“Shhh, baby, you gotta be quiet,” Negan whispered innocently, all while fucking into Rick at a steady pace, deep and sure. “What if anyone walks by the house? They will know my little slut of a husband is begging for me to fuck him, do you want everyone to know?”

Rick shook his head and bit his lower lip to stay quiet. The only noise in the igloo was the wet sound of fucking, Rick wasn’t joking when he said he was still wet from the previous night. Negan’s come kept him well lubricated and it squelched obscenely as Negan pulled all the way out and plunged back in, really going at it now, teeth digging sharply into Rick’s shoulder. It wasn’t long until Rick was spilling onto his stomach and clenching down on Negan tightly, milking him dry, again. 

They lay there catching their breath until a large, ice cold droplet fell from the ceiling of the igloo onto Rick’s forehead. They dissolved into helpless giggles.

“We should probably destroy this thing. I don’t really want the kids playing in here after we’ve defiled it.” Rick said, pulling his clothes on.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. It was fucking fun though.”


	8. "Sleigh" Ride

Rick sneezed for the hundredth time. He didn’t know that he was allergic to horses before Negan planned a family day out to a farm for a horse drawn sleigh ride, which turned into a carriage ride due to the lack of snow, but it was still a magical afternoon. After the ride, Judith skipped up and down the aisles of the barn, reading off all the horses’ name plaques.

“Daddy, this one is Mack! And this one is Status! They are brothers, look! They look the same. Well, Mack looks a bit taller, and a little fatter, but they have the same hair!” The haflinger pony, Mack, flipped his pale golden mane as if to show off his wavy locks.

Negan scooped up the excited girl, bringing her level with the head gate so she could actually say hi to the pony. She scratched Mack between the eyes, until Stat whinnied loudly, protesting his neglect.

“This one is jealous, Jude.” She nodded and Negan took her over to pet Status too.

Rick was watching his family enjoy petting all the horses and feeding them Christmas mints as treats. There were tears in his eyes, but it was just the allergies. He laughed to himself as he wiped his weeping eyes and blew his nose again after a bout of more sneezes. He was miserable physically, but he was elated that his family was enjoying a much-needed day together.

Carl was off talking to one of the stable hands. Immediately he was interested in working at the barn after experiencing the carriage ride and meeting all of the horses. One of the barn workers was showing him around and even teaching him how to groom the horses before they work. Rick was feeling thankful for having children that were so interested in something other than TV and video games.

Negan put Judith down to let her explore more and came to Rick’s side. “I’m sorry babe, I had no idea you were allergic. To anything, actually.” They laughed together as Rick sneezed again.

“Me either! I’ve never been allergic to anything. Ever. I think we are going to have to stop on the way home for some meds. This has been a great afternoon for the kids, but I wish I could breathe.”

Negan nodded and leaned in to kiss Rick on the lips. Rick pushed him away frantically. “No, no, no, I can’t breathe, it feels like you're smothering me when you do that.”

“Mmmm, so sexy.” Negan settled for kissing his forehead instead. “I’ll take care of you later. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess it started out explicit. Enjoy!


End file.
